


Irony

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Space Gays, i took my english lesson for a prompt and this happened, irony was the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: Irony: a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often amusing as a result.For example: Lance's self-proclaim rivalry turning into a crush





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> my english class was talking about irony and well, this happened. Hope you enjoy it!

Irony was hating Keith with every single inch of his being.

 

_Keith had it all, according to Lance. He was the boy everyone looked up to. He was the star pilot, heck, the pilot of this generation! He was the boy Lance could never match up to, and the one that everyone compared him to. Lance hated beingcompared… Keith didn’t even glance his way. Or noticed him. Lance decided that he hated Keith._

 

Irony was only having to glance his way before jealousy began to bubble up on Lance’s stomach and he had to consciously make an effort not to make a grimace.

 

 _Keith was great, Lance could say that. Keith was talented, Lance wasn’t stupid. Keith had the skills to do what he wanted. Lance didn’t. He only had passion to lead him there. Passion wasn’t enough sometimes, not when you have someone like Keith making you eat the dust every single time_.

 

Irony was Keith always coming in first, and Lance always being second despite the fact that Lance was trying his best, and studying 24/7… and Keith was just winging it.

 

_Lance hated how he barely got sleep because he stayed all night studying. Lance hated that sometimes he forgot to eat because he just needed to ace this test. Lance hated that he barely had enough energy to function throughout the day. Lance hated how he got a good grade on his exam… but never enough to surpass Keith. Keith, who seemed to just be good at it. Keith who never helped anyone or said how he studied. Lance hated being second... second to someone with a mullet and a pretty face._

 

Irony was having to be stuck on an intergalactic space war with your self-proclaimed rival.

 

 _Lance couldn’t believe his luck. Keith, out of all the people, had to be a paladin of Voltron. Keith was stuck in space with him and… Lance found out that Keith wasn’t that bad. They were rivals, but at least now Lance could get tips. At least now Lance was treated like an equal. Lance was a paladin now, and at least Blue knew that he had the potential and skills to be just as great as Keith. In space, some things were easier_.

 

Irony was growing fond of every small smirk Keith would send his way, and the almost noticeable smirk Keith would send his way whenever Lance said something funny.

 

_Lance began to look forward to spending time with Keith. He noticed the little bcues his body would give away. The pout he would form when he was tired or didn’t agree. The small smile when something was going like their plan. The smirk on the corner of his lips when he was successful. The full-blown laughter when Hunk or Pidge did something funny. The chuckle when Shiro was oblivious to Pidge’s or Lance’s pranks. Keith was nice. And Lance liked noticing all of this._

 

Irony was falling piece by piece and realizing that you are in love with the person that you hated.

 

 _It hit Lance in a heartbeat. One minute he was bickering with Keith, both of them exchanging teasing comments here and there. The next second, Lance felt his ears and cheeks redden and suddenly Keith’s lips were right there and he was very close and… Lance ended up running away. Lance McClain was in love with his rival. His rival Keith, who wasn’t his rival but rather a friend and he was nice and funny and had a great smile and… Lance screamed at his pillow that night_.

 

Irony was Lance being absolutely sure Keith didn’t like him, until Keith kissed him and called him stupid (affectionately) for not making the first move sooner.

 

_Unlike what Lance had imagined, it did not happen in the mist of the battle when it was a near-death experience. It was on the hangars when they were both hanging out with their lions. Blue had told him to make a move, and Red must have told the same thing to Keith. Keith had said, “I’m blaming Red.” Then he kissed him. Lance loved it. He didn’t know how long it lasted, but long enough make Blue’s purrs and excitement become a bit annoying. When they pulled apart Keith had a celebratory grin on his face, and Red seemed smug. Blue radiated joy, and Lance was sure he was blushing. Once again, Keith was the first one. Lance did not mind coming in second._

 

Irony was loving Keith with every inch of his being.

 _Lance couldn’t remember back when he didn’t want to spend time with Keith. He sure remembered hating him, being jealous of him, and being ready to fight him. Lance would still fight him, and sometimes he was jealous of him too… but Lance loved him. This time being passionate was enough, being passionate was at his advantage, at least when it came to loving Keith_.

And Keith loving him just as much.

_Keith loved him too. And Lance found that pretty ironic considering that they were once rivals._

**Author's Note:**

> review pls :)


End file.
